heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
The Occultus
Note: If you want to join this group, ask on my wall with a decent character outline. Greetings ' Why, hello, young dragonet. It seems you have stumbled upon the Occultus. I suggest you turn back now. The Mortales Occultus and the Sancti do not like it when they are disturbed. ''Oh, look! Spooky hidden filler messages!!! 'Guidelines for Creating a Character ' *Name: State your character's full name. Include a link if this character already has a page. *Gender: State your character's gender. *Age: State your characters age. Your character must be six or older to join. *Tribe: State the tribes that your character's genetic makeup consists of. *Mental: State basic personality or anything else that has to do with this category. *Physical: State basic appearance; mainly coloration, body type, and any important features. *Abilities: State their abilities, be them natural or learned, be them instinctual or practiced. *Class: Is your character a Mortale or Sancti? Read on the two before you choose. *Rank/Type: Choose a rank for your character, or their type. Whichever applies to them. *Put the code word Tenebris to show my you've read all of the guidelines. *Post this on my wall, and I will add them to the page myself. this is a filler 'About Us ' The Occultus is a large, vastly spread group of young individuals who gather in one, single city each moonth (usually the small city of Entos) for the sole purpose of the summoning and communicating with the dead. Members of the Occultus raise the dead to ask them for favors, questions, or simply because the raising of the dead is a unique task that takes years to master. Many dragons believe them to be a sinister, dark organization who conspire with demons and commune with witches . . . but that's only on certain days. Most commonly, they will speak with those who have passed, and even create enough energy to sustain a spirit for a full day. Spirits, ghosts, phases . . . however you know them, they are called the Sancti, or Sanctus when you are referring to one. Mortales, or Mortale in a singular form of the word, basically means "mortals" and those who are living. No Sancti are given Mortale ranks, as they cannot sustain their forms, and no Mortales are given Sancti privileges. Their main goal goes much deeper than "raising the dead". The practice of necromancy dates back several years. In fact, let us bore you with a little bit of history . . . The High Augur of Old Pyrrhia lived merely a few centuries before the significant event known as the Scorching began. She was known and valued by many, and feared for her dark magic. She was a nomadic figure, travelling from kingdom to kingdom to deliver news of the future she had supposedly gathered from those who had passed. The High Augur's own personal information was not known. In an old tome found by the modern Occultus, it was stated, ''"I only saw glowing, white eyes that stared at me unblinkingly from under those heavy robes. I could not discern her figure, could not tell her age, could not possibly even begin to distinguish her tribe. She seemed timeless. Her voice was not like that of the sirens from the old myths, but she spoke with an alluring, dangerous quality. '' ''"I recoiled, thinking, ''Witch! ''but when she spoke the name of my passed brother, the name only the most trusted of my advisors knew, I listened in a desperate moment of foolishness. She told me stories of the dead, how my brother loved me so. '' ''"She said, 'your mind is so clouded with greif, Your Majesty. Your brother cannot find his way through the fog. "Alas, I did not realize what was ahead. Dead spirits were raised, some sustained for nearly a day. They called the evil ones Daemons. Daemons . . . destroyed my kingdom. Left us vulnerable. "Never trust a witch, or any dragons associated with the Occultus." Keep reading, curious dragonet, and you shall make a choice by the end. Will you stand by our ranks? this is a filler Rituals and Practices Code Initiation Necromancy Tenebris this is a filler 'Location ' this is a filler 'Ranks ' High Augur High Sancti Keeper of Tomes Necromantici this is a filler 'Types of Sancti ' Sancti Daemon Daemons are the souls of dead dragons who did more good than bad. Another form of Daemon are those who murdered and hurt without justification, and they are usually reduced to spirits of insanity. Spirits of insanity are usually monstrous and have no humanity. They appear ragged and bloody. They also have no memories, unlike most Sancti, and are unable to speak or otherwise communicate. However, Daemons can appear in more . . . civilized forms. If they have not yet been reduced to spirits of insanity, they retain their memories and are able to speak, unless this was different when they were alive. These civilized forms often seek revenge on those who wronged them, or search for more victims to take their anger out on. They are quite easy to summon and dangerous when summoned, as they feed off your energy even if you're not trying to sustain them. This can result in your death if you're not careful. Daemons are also able to possess when they have enough strength, though they are usually killed by then. If they are not yet able to possess dragons, they can use an ability many call "persuasion". It's basically a really soothing voice that's like "icy water being poured over my scales" and is . . . exactly what it sounds like. With enough willpower, it can be overcome. Daemons cannot be killed through physical means, and it instead requires powerful thoughts of rebellion against Daemons and what they stand for. Those who have been possessed usually have fully blackened eyes, and have two voices at once. When a Daemon is possessing a dragon, the Daemon can be killed not just through thoughts, but by killing the host themselves, though this is not a popular option and is only ever used as a last resort. Debilis disabled sancti Iusto These Sancti are just "regular" souls of the dead. They are most commonly summoned and make up the majority of Sancti population. They're just regular dragons who lived regular lives. This type of Sancti retain their memories and communication skills, and most wounds or otherwise any type of disability fades away, unless the Sancti would like otherwise. Iustos recieve no special priveliges, but are fun to joke around with and meet. They're by far the easiest to sustain for longer than twenty four hours, and they're usually very grateful and kind towards everyone. Members of the Occultus find them fun to talk to; they're like family and constantly decide to reappear when necromancy and summoning takes place, even though this tires them out a bit. They are not able to possess, feed of your energy, or basically do anything malicious. They're pretty powerless, and the worst thing they can possibly do is roast you like a savage. Still, they do have the ability to grow or shrink in size, ranging from Pocket Sancti to nearly three times the size of a dragon. Iusto may also become more physical or gelatinous, rather than gaseous. Both of these require a lot of energy, however. Something they are able to do that doesn't necessarily demand a large flow of energy is that they can manipulate their transparency, ranging from near invisible to nearly opaque. Elysios elysian sancti Stillam whisper sancti this is a filler 'Realm of Sancti ' this is a filler 'Members ' this is a filler 'Farewell ' Goodbye, for now . . . and may you hope to see the sun again.